


If you're lonely

by tysoftness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Inspired by This side of paradise, M/M, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysoftness/pseuds/tysoftness
Summary: Jeno is in a rookie alt-rock band, Jaemin's dream is to become a writer. Perhaps they’re opposites, but they do share things like the subway line, hidden feelings for each other, and the desire to make their lonely Christmas night less lonely.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. "Ask me why my heart's inside my throat"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Christmas special that took me ages to write (Ｔ▽Ｔ)   
> It was first posted on my twt (@/tysoftness) in case someone saw it. Enjoy!

“Oh, great!”

That was Jaemin’s first grumble in the morning after leaving his apartment. The brunette huffed in frustration, observing the stain the black liquid had left on his cardigan.

The start of the week is certainly the most overwhelming part of his well-known repetitive routine as an intern at a publishing company. Mondays were regularly full of people carelessly stumbling over each other and making him juggle with his recently bought coffee and his usually heavy backpack. 

He hates taking the subway, but he also promised himself he wouldn’t get a car, and it’s not like he could anyway, actually, Jaemin can’t even drive. But in any case, his salary isn’t getting better, at least until he finishes his internship and starts writing for a living. 

If everything goes as planned, of course. 

But well, he’s young and independent now, no worries apart from Acorn, the golden retriever he adopted three months ago, who apparently eats more than him. 

The watch in his wrist hurries his feet inside the public transport. Maybe he shouldn’t have had neglected the first alarm of his tedious phone... Now he’s paying the consequences by running from side to side in order to reach his goal, which is; pass the metallic doors.

Luckily, Jaemin accomplishes it just in time. 

He silently sighs, stopping as his eyes seek a seat. People are still entering, looking relaxed despite the fact that there’s only one minute left for the departure time. 

But that’s not his problem, so, deciding to ignore it, Jaemin takes his own time to choose where in the hell he’s going to spend the next 20 minutes waiting for his stop. 

However, the thing is that his eyes _don’t make their job quite accurately._

What Jaemin’s eyes find isn’t a seat or at least someplace to be two feet away from people. And it’s rather far from being an inhuman object, or a relaxing place. He stayed frozen for a second, thinking why this is happening to him on a Monday, and why, between all these people, his eyes had found the back of a boy way too familiar to him. 

He would like to say his eyesight is bad, that this morning he woke up with a blurry vision. 

Well, he must be delirious in some way, or that’s what he would prefer to be in this moment. The case is that as much as he’s trying to tell himself the boy a couple of steps from him isn’t the one he’s thinking of, it’s irrefutable. 

_Jaemin would recognize him any day, from kilometers away._

Starting from the guitar case hanging on one side of his shoulder, to the entire black choice of clothes, the combat boots, the unnecessary quantity of chains, and the painted short nails. It’s undeniable, it’s Jaemin’s worst nightmare... or perhaps, his most prohibited sweet dream. 

And when _he_ turns around, there’s no existing excuse that can make Jaemin’s wishes valid, not just for the smiley eyes directed to his direction and the black mask that covers his lips, but for his uncontrollable throbbing heart. _Oh how much he had missed this torturous feeling._

It’s been a while since he last asked himself why _this boy_ makes him feel like his heart is about to get stuck in his throat and a hurricane is invading his stomach. It’s been quite a while since he felt every emotion at the same time and his mind going all over the place. 

“You,” Jeno says, a raspy voice that divulges the fact that he had recently woken up, “Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin doesn’t even know when his legs moved to now be face to face with the man who makes him ridiculously nervous. Why would someone do that to themselves?

“I didn’t know I could find you here.” he adds later, “Is it destiny?” his eyes get smaller while he grins. 

Jaemin chuckles, rather sarcastically. 

_What kind of destiny would it be?_

“Hey, Lee.” it’s all he can respond as an equal greeting. 

Jeno’s eyes curve and Jaemin had forgotten how much he hated this simple detail of his. If only Jeno knew the way it makes his heart melt embarrassingly, and it doesn’t help that he does it a lot. His gaze wanders around to avoid the strange growing nervousness, noticing that the only unoccupied seat was right in front of Jeno, and he must have been staring at it for too long since Jeno then chuckles shortly and speaks again. 

“Have it.” the boy tells him, pointing at it with a lean of his head. He’s sustaining himself with one hand on the metallic bar above their heads. Jaemin finds two things amazing. One, how Jeno can be wearing a sleeveless shirt with _this_ weather, and two... Jeno’s arms. “Sit there, my stop doesn’t take long.” 

Jaemin nods, immediately doing so. But he regrets it somehow because he’s felt little next to Jeno before, but the feeling is a thing, and actually experiencing... is a bit different. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Jaemin asks, having to look up at Jeno to break the silence, “It’s almost December, you should warm-up.” 

“ _Almost.”_ Jeno remarks, “You wearing a cardigan right now kinda suffocates me, actually.” 

Jaemin gazes down at his brown cardigan, out of instinct, “It’s what most people wear by this time of the year, Lee.” 

“No,” Jeno contradicts, “It’s not that, it’s you. You always dress like a librarian.” 

Jaemin doesn’t know whether he should feel offended. Regardless, he glares at him. Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?

Jeno cocks his head to the side, chucking softly after catching Jaemin’s reaction, “How’s Xiaojun doing?” 

The frown on Jaemin’s face accentuates. 

He hasn’t seen Jeno for at least three months, and yes, people can change. But not even in a parallel universe, was that going to be a question Jeno would make. Jeno doesn’t care about his ex-boyfriend, he’s left it clear with the innumerable insults directed to the boy’s own face. 

From the moment Jaemin introduced Xiaojun to him, there was not a single glimpse possibly described as _friendly_ towards his at-the-time boyfriend. 

“Why do you care? Didn’t you break his nose at Mark’s party?” Jaemin responds slightly confused, fixing the white mask slowly sliding off his nose. 

“I knew you were mad at me for it. C'mon, your little boyfriend deserved it.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend anymore.” Jaemin corrects rapidly, “It was obvious I was gonna break up with him after that. You didn’t have to _break_ his nose.” 

Jaemin chuckles as he finishes speaking, a brief part of the incident flashing through his memories. Maybe one of the saddest and most crazy nights of his life. 

“Wait.” Jeno rushes, a furrow of confusion in his forehead, “Did... did you? Renjun told me you were still together.” 

Jaemin snorts. Oh, _Renjun, such great memories._

The last time he saw Renjun, he called Jaemin _many_ names, brainless bitch was just one of them. Jaemin almost ripped the boy’s hair out that day too.

“Of course it was Renjun who told you that.” Jaemin mutters with an annoyed tone, “I broke up with him the very next day.” 

Jeno’s eyes get lost, seemingly processing the other’s words. There are so many things that he hates about that night. 

One of them is how confused Jeno had made him. Jeno who defended him, took care of his welled-up face, and then the worst part, Jeno who stopped talking to him after that night, leaving Jaemin wondering if he did something wrong... again. 

And the worst of the worst: This wasn’t something new. 

Jeno and Jaemin, they had a singular, strange relationship. There’s no way to put it in words. They know each other because of their friends, but their friends would still say that when it comes to Jeno and Jaemin’s connection, it is too difficult to understand. 

They don’t understand why Jeno and he laugh and fight together, and then, without a particular reason, stop seeing each other. And they don’t know when it became a cycle.

No one can find a reason. 

All the times they started talking again, it was because one of them broke the ice and texted the other, or because their mutual friends made a party or invited them over for dinner. But now it had been unexpected, this time Jaemin was caught off guard.

Once Donghyuck told him: _“Do you guys take a break from each other every few months?”_

And perhaps there’s something true about that. 

Perhaps Jaemin gets tired of trying to find someone that makes him feel like Jeno does, perhaps he compares everyone to him too much unconsciously, perhaps the jealously of seeing Jeno with someone else gets him too exhausted that he simply needs to stop and breathe away from him, from Jeno and the multiple mixed emotions he causes.

Jealousy, anger, heartbreak, happiness. _It’s a cycle._

He recalls jealousy clearer than any other, so without realizing it, the next thing he asks is, “Are you still fooling around with him?” 

Jaemin had been dying internally to ask this. He had tried uncountable times to do so, thumps stuck over his phone’s screen, typing and deleting the words, but it was too much. The risk of being rejected, versus swallowing his pride. And at the end, like all the times before, _he simply chose to do nothing._

“Renjun?” Jeno asks, “No... you know me, I can never make it work. I get tired easily.” 

Jaemin feels selfish as a smile wants to escape from his lips. Out of every single one of Jeno’s exes, Renjun was definitely the most insufferable one. The _little witch,_ as Jaemin had named him,was always all love to anyone, except to Jaemin. 

“Oh, so...” Jaemin hesitates, “single again?” 

“Yeah,” Jeno replies, half-moon eyes, “Isn’t it the first time we’re both single at the same time? Who would’ve thought?” 

_Is it?_

_Oh, it is._

And it somehow clicks right there, to his unconscious side. He had met Jeno when he was already with someone, then as always, “it didn’t work out”, but well, by that time it was Jaemin the one with someone else. And it went in circles, the same process, “Jeno has a new boyfriend”, “Jaemin has a new boyfriend”. Almost like they were competing against each other. 

“By the way,” Jeno interrupts, “I heard you’re doing your internship. Is that where you’re going?”

Jaemin nods, “I just started. I love it, although it drains my energy.” 

Jeno tsks, “ _You_ must be the one draining the poor workers’ energy.” 

Jaemin’s forehead furrows, causing Jeno to let out a giggle and take his hand to Jaemin’s chin, to then thumb lightly, making Jaemin realize that _he had also missed this._

His tummy starts to tickle and his heart shakes. 

“You know I’m kidding. They’re so lucky,” he adds afterward, and his hand travels from his chin to the tip of his nose, where his mask is falling off. Jeno lifts the material of the mask to relocate it up to his nose. Jaemin feels like everyone would be able to hear his desperate, nervous heart, “why aren’t you wearing your mask right?” he scolds in a murmur. 

“It’s... It’s not my fault.” Jaemin stutters, “It keeps falling. It’s too big.” 

“It’s not too big, you just have a button nose.” 

Jaemin makes sure to glare at Jeno one more time before grabbing his wrist and brusquely remove his hand from his face. 

Jeno grins, Jaemin might not be able to see half of his face but his eyes speak on his own as they curve, “Don’t get mad button nose.” 

“I forgot how annoying you can get.” Jaemin spits, irked, “For your information, I left the masks I normally use at my mom’s house.” 

“Your masks for kids, right?” Jeno jokes, his face is serious as he continues to tease Jaemin, “Bet you buy those.” 

Jaemin kicks one of his boots, and the other chuckles lowly, to then ruffle Jaemin’s hair. 

Jaemin starts to regret having accepted the seat. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I’m doing here?”

“No.” Jaemin answers right away. 

“Oh, c’mon.” he replies, kicking his shoe back, “I know you’re curious so I’m gonna tell you anyway.” 

His childish part takes over when he hears Jeno’s words. His palms go to his ears, covering them as he fixes his eyes on Jeno. 

Jeno lets out a hoarse chuckle, and Jaemin wants to laugh too but his game ends when the older leans down and easily moves one of his palms away from his ear, causing goosebumps on Jaemin’s skin as he then whispers, “Too bad you don’t want to hear. I was gonna give you a free pass for our next gig.” 

It would be less embarrassing to admit that the reason he’s wordless is because of what Jeno had whispered, and not the sole act of Jeno’s minty breath hitting his ear.

“So?” Jeno asks, apparently clueless of Jaemin’s dumbed state, “Changed your mind?”

He finally stands up back to his original position, Jaemin’s heartbeats try to regulate. 

“Whatever,” he huffs, “where are you going?” 

“My studio moved so now I’ll be taking this subway line almost every day.” he answers with smiley eyes. 

“Oh no, I’m gonna be seeing you _almost every day_?”

“You’re so goddamn lucky.” Jeno says, fixing Jaemin’s slippery mask yet again, “But it’s great, isn’t it, button nose? I’ll get to see your pretty face more than usual, and you’ll get to see mine.”

Jaemin doesn’t answer, his brain is having an internal argument with his dumb heart. 

_Seeing him regularly?_

_Having to pretend his heart doesn’t feel like it’s inside his throat whenever Jeno touches his face and brushes their hands?_

_God,_

“Oh, here’s my stop.” Jeno mutters, “I have to go.” 

The brunette hadn’t even noticed the usual ringing that warns people of their stops. Jeno’s voice barely manages to make him hear _Hongik University Station_. 

_So his studio is in Hongdae._ Jaemin tells himself. _Pretty close to my stop._

“See you, button nose.” it’s the last thing he says, just before sweetly ruffling his hair and warmly smiling at him. 

Well,

Jaemin hopes this time _it is destiny_. 


	2. "I've never been inlove, I've been alone"

7 A.M. 

Jeno received a text from Mark, saying that they had to reschedule their practice for 10 in the morning. 

But why is he on his way to the subway he’s been taking for the past weeks? 

The reason, precisely described, has two beautiful sparkly eyes, a tiny nose, and fluffy brown hair. 

Yes, the reason he’s now waiting inside the subway two hours earlier for his band’s rehearsal, is for no one else but Na Jaemin. 

As any other day, Jeno observes Jaemin look for him, to then make him company on the seat next to his. 

Today, Jaemin was wearing a cozy blazer with a grey sweater underneath. His hair looked as soft as usual and his jeans were slightly baggy. 

“Morning, Lee.” he whispers, sinking his hands on the holes of his blazer and making their shoulders rub as he throws his body to the seat.

“Good morning, Nana.” he responds with a grin that’s covered by his mask, “Cold?” 

“Cold?” he snickers, “I’m freezing!” 

Jeno chuckles at his dramatization. December was just starting, but Jeno considered that winter in Seoul wasn’t as harsh as in other places. So every time Jaemin complains about the weather, he doesn’t know if he should be worried about himself for not feeling as cold as Jaemin, or for Jaemin for being always cold. 

“I forgot to get hand warmers, I’m such an idiot, a frozen idiot.” 

Jaemin then snuggles his hands even more inside his pockets, and Jeno feels like his heart is screaming at him to do something about it. 

He’s felt this mixture of emotions before. That time when he saw Jaemin crying. It’s like it weakens him and his entire self rushes him to enclose him in his arms, to do something to protect him. 

It’s the feeling that makes him think of an awful amount of romantic songs and play them to Jaemin at the end of the day. 

His eyes follow Jaemin’s hands as they look for something in his pocket. He takes a pair of earpods and quickly puts them in his ears, and sinks his hands in his pockets hurriedly. 

And then Jeno thinks: _Fuck it._

He makes his best to be gentle as he gets his hand inside Jaemin’s pocket. The brunette turns his head, Jeno thinks he’s going to ask what the hell Jeno is doing anytime soon. But he doesn’t, he lets Jeno grab his wrist and intertwine their fingers. 

“Your hands are so cold,” he tells Jaemin, getting both of their hands inside the pocket of his jacket. It wasn’t a lie, and even though his leather jacket surely isn’t as warm as Jaemin’s cozy coat, he hopes at least his _hand is warm_ enough to let him hold his hand for the rest of the time they have left. 

Jeno ignores his thumping heart as he connects his eyes with Jaemin. The brunette’s gaze doesn’t move from Jeno’s, and his mask is slowly falling off, revealing a crimson color on his cheeks. 

It could be because he’s cold, yet Jeno has never felt more proud and happy. 

Jeno points at his nose, making Jaemin quickly fix his mask again. 

He smiles at him, “Were you blushing?” 

“What? No,” Jaemin answers, “Blush? It just took me by surprise.” 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Jeno asks, his confidence starting to panic. 

But then, Jaemin murmurs in his unique soft tone, “No... You, your hand is... really warm.” 

Jeno smiles widely to himself, “I know. I could be your all-in-one boyfriend.” 

Jaemin’s eyes go to the front, disconnecting his eyes from Jeno and he doesn’t respond. _Ouch._

“Too bad I’m not your type.” he attempts to make it sound like a joke, as other times before when he got too scared of Jaemin’s silence. 

“I... I never said that.” 

_Did he hear that correctly?_

“Aren’t men with a major degree and suits your type?”

“I know I told you that when we met but no... I’ve realized that’s actually completely opposite from the person I actually like.” 

Jeno doesn’t want to delude himself for his ego’s fault. One thing he’s sure of is that it’s impossible to know what’s inside Jaemin’s head. Really. Jaemin could tell you he loves you with an emotionless face and tell you he hates you with the brightest smile. Once you get to know him, you realize everything is in his eyes. And maybe that’s why he’s avoiding Jeno’s gaze right now. 

But the idea of Jaemin liking someone who’s not him, yet again, burns his chest and he gets this unbearable feeling he’s been experiencing ever since he met him. 

“Who?” Jeno asks, “You’re not over Xiaojun?” 

“I said opposite... He has a business degree, god. You’re such a dumbass.” 

“Do I know him?” 

Jaemin turns to him again, looking directly into his eyes. “Let’s talk about something else.” 

Jeno squeezes his hand inside his pocket, chuckling when Jaemin yelps. 

“That hurt!” he complains, “Why is your hand so brusque for?” 

“It wasn’t that bad. You deserved it for calling me a dumbass and trying to change the topic.” Jeno answers, making Jaemin give him a moody stare, “And I can’t have princess's hands, I play the guitar.” 

“Well, if you have time to paint your nails then you have time for a manicure, that’s for sure.” 

Jeno snorts, “God, Nana...”

“What?” Jaemin replies, giggling. 

“You’re really stupid sometimes.” 

“You’re really stupid all the time.” 

A smile forms on his lips. He would like to be bold enough to tell Jaemin for how long he’s been in love with him, but well, he’s scared to be rejected and he doesn’t know if he could take rejection good coming from Na Jaemin. 

Jeno shakes these thoughts away, and his free hand goes to one of Jaemin’s earpods to take it to his ear. 

He instantly recognizes the song playing. He feels like teasing Jaemin once more. 

“I didn’t know you were into kinky stuff,” Jeno tells him. The chorus of one of the Arctic Monkeys’ songs playing, 505. 

“What?” Jaemin replies, sounding offended, “It's not kinky at all.”

Jeno tsks, “It’s a good background song... If you know what I mean.”

Jaemin takes a second to process his words. His eyes wander around, making Jeno want to laugh. 

“You’re so slow—”

“Wait!” he interrupts, “Oh my God, no! You’re so gross, I would never use it for that. It doesn’t even have _that_ meaning!”

“I know it doesn't have that meaning, Nana, but people don’t care when they’re horny.” 

Jaemin scrunches his nose. Jeno thinks that’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

“Have you?” the younger asks hesitantly, “No wait, I don’t want to know.” 

“I’m never the one to choose the music, I would never give my playlist away like that.” 

“Jesus! I told you I didn’t want to know!”

Jeno chuckles, “Just so you can sleep at night.” 

Jaemin pushes his knee, Jeno instead, caresses his intertwined hand with his thumb. It was unconsciously, but the moment he realized, he didn’t really care. Jeno is tired of wishing and wishing, he wants to hold Jaemin’s hand without having an excuse. Jeno wants Jaemin to be his but he doesn’t know how to start. Whether he should write him a song or kiss him without previous words.

A ring cuts his thoughts, then a feminine voice with the usual annunciation pronounces: _“This stop is Hongik University Station. You may exit on the right.”_

“Oh, your stop.” Jaemin comments, untwining their fingers. 

Jeno feels his courage face palm him. 

“Right.” Jeno huffs, “I’ll be coming across you if my practice ends early.” 

Jaemin nods, “See you, Lee.” 

“See you,” Jeno smiles, “button nose.” 

He thumbs his hand one more time and stands up. Next time, he hopes the stupid subway’s announcement and his nervous mind don’t betray him. 


	3. "Feel like I've been living life asleep"

Jaemin doesn’t know if it’s bad or good, but he had accustomed himself to look for Jeno every morning when he entered the train. A part of him gets excited, the other panics and the other makes him feel complete.

When he’s with Jeno all existing stress leaves his body and his hand tickles, waiting to be held by him.

This morning had been colder than usual, Jaemin wasn’t exaggerating this time. Perhaps it was the fact that Jeno had texted him that he had to take the subway later because something happened to his cat, or because they were almost in the middle of December.

However, it’s 6 PM and he received another text from Jeno, asking if he was leaving work.

So that’s how this time, it was he who saw Jeno walking and looking for him.

Jaemin waved at him to catch his attention, and the boy’s eyes curve once they find him.

Jaemin moves his backpack that he had personally placed on the seat next to him, as a way to reserve it for Jeno. Yes, Jaemin was letting his heart expose him slowly with little details, and there’s no one to stop him.

“Nana,” Jeno greets with a smile.

“Jeno Lee.”

Jaemin remembers the text he received in the morning, he knew Jeno was more of a cat person, Jaemin prefers dogs. He knows Jeno has a cat called Bongsik, if he recalls correctly, however, just as he is about to ask, the other says, “You look tired. Was it a bad day?”

All the workers in the company told him the same. He had previously pointed out Jeno’s dark circles, so maybe now it was karma paying him back, giving him his own pair of deep dark circles that honestly, not even make up were able to cover. However, he should’ve seen this coming, barely getting hours of sleep would obviously cause them.

“You could say that.” Jaemin replies, “I feel like my youth is evaporating.”

Jeno chuckles lowly, “You’re always so dramatic.”

“I’m not, Jeno, this is serious.”

“Okay, look, I’ve been told I give good shoulder massages, and they’re good for stress and shit.”

Jaemin is surprised at how serious Jeno looks. He thought it was one of his many usual ways to tease Jaemin.

“What’s with those eyes? You don’t believe me?”

Jaemin shakes his head.

“Seriously? You’ll see.”

Jeno’s hands go to his back, slightly pushing him to give himself space. He curls his hands and drapes them over Jaemin’s tired shoulders. He gives small motions and gently squeezes. Jaemin suddenly feels like something heavy is leaving his body. Jeno continues to squeeze and lift up, changing up the points of focus once in a while.

Jaemin is unaware of the soft humming that scapes his throat.

“Good, right?” Jeno asks after a couple of seconds.

“You have the hands of an angel.” Jaemin whispers, almost sounding like a purr.

“Didn’t you say my hands were brusque? Damn.”

Jaemin hums once again, avoiding giving an answer to that.

“Nana,” Jeno calls, “I wanna ask you something.”

“Not one of your lemon jokes. I’m trying to relax.”

He hears him chuckle briefly, “It’s not that.”

“Then?”

“What are you doing on Christmas?”

“Christmas?” honestly, Jaemin hadn’t even realize Christmas was in a couple of days, “Nothing. I have to work till the 24th and I honestly don’t feel like traveling. Why?”

“My band is playing at this new club. I thought... you could come.” Jeno's voice is suddenly so soft that Jaemin thinks he’s dreaming.

And even though there’s no tension left in his body, there’s surely a new feeling that is now covering him whole. Jeno is inviting him, particularly him. It’s not his usual text to their friends' group chat asking if they want to hear his band play. It was a personal invitation.

He forces his mind to focus as he answers, trying to sound natural, “Yeah, of course, but you’re playing on Christmas? I thought you were going to your parents’ home.”

Jaemin turns to see him. Jeno kneads his shoulders and smiles before taking his hands to his jacket, not like he tends to, it’s a dry smile that makes Jaemin want to hug him.

“Going means having to hear them talk about how I’m destroying my life for having a hopeless future. I really rather spend Christmas alone than that, I don’t think I can resist it again.”

The brunette feels anger, maybe combined with pain in his chest.

“Jeno...” he murmurs, “You have a wonderful future, I’m so sure. Don’t let them affect you. Fuck your family.”

Jaemin is good at comforting people, he always knows what to do, nevertheless, Jeno’s gaze makes him freeze for a second and he feels like he can’t control his actions. Jaemin leans his head on his shoulder, and he lets one of his hands open, waiting for Jeno to interlock their fingers.

Jeno does, and Jaemin talks again, “Your band is great. You’re gonna be famous and rich, you’ll see. I have good instinct.”

Jeno’s chuckle vibrates in Jaemin’s ear by the current position. He felt warm and safe that way. He could smell Jeno’s masculine aroma and see the rings on his long fingers.

“They don’t affect me. I just can’t stand them... Maybe I could if you were with me.”

Jaemin feels his face burn, “Why?”

“I... I don’t know. You make me feel like that.”

“Like what?” he asks, but the time and the voice from the speakers announce their arrival, interrupting his curiosity.

“Your apartment is near, isn’t it? I’ll walk with you.”

Jaemin wants to stop him and ask again. But his eyes are as tired as Jaemin’s and he knows that if he insists, he’ll end up saying something he probably shouldn’t at this hour of the night.

So he simply nods and stands to follow him to the exit. Jaemin feels stupidly in love and trapped. He feels the necessity to assure him everything will be alright every two seconds, and his way to say it is by interlocking his pinky with Jeno’s as they walk together.

He giggles at senseless things, and even though everything’s dark and as normal as always, he sees and feels different from the sensation in his chest and the so-called butterflies in his stomach.

His life is the same, however, now that he knows it can feel this good, he thinks that all this time he’s been living life asleep.

Jaemin doesn’t want to go back, ever again. Everything feels more vivid with Jeno’s voice and his subtle touches.


	4. "Love so strong, it makes me feel so week"

It’s the evening of December 24th. 

Jaemin has hundreds of dilemmas. However, the most important one now was, what in the hell he was going to wear to go to the nightclub where Jeno’s band was going to perform. 

The arrival of winter makes it a usually, cold night, but wearing a scarf was too lame for a club, was it? 

It didn’t matter anyway, Jaemin ended up choosing something with no much difference from his well-known outfits. A turtleneck sweater, black trousers, a jacket, and some shoes he had gotten last week. 

He did his make up slightly different, he left food and water for his puppy, yet by the moment he realized, he was already half an hour late. 

Jeno had told him they were going to play from 9 to 12. It’s 9:35 now and he is just getting inside a cab. 

He believes he’s going to hate himself forever if he makes Jeno feel bad, because, _C’mmon Jaemin! Are you sabotaging your own love life? With probably the only person that has made you feel madly in love?_

This is his chance. He can’t spend another lame Christmas eve on his own. 

He gets out of the cab, observing the decoration outside the club. He enters the place after showing his ID and using Jeno’s name, as he was told when they talked. 

Inside it looks modern and a little fancy. There are couples everywhere, or most likely people trying to hook up. And even though he can’t help but study everywhere inside the place, his ears are eagerly trying to follow where the music comes from. 

There’s a soft rhythm of an electric guitar, soft and slow, and he can also distinguish the sound of drums and bass. It takes him just a shorter time to recognize the song, and the voice singing it. 

His eyes firstly find Donghyuck, Jeno’s bandmate and the owner of vocals. And as he gets closer and closer, he finally catches him, Jeno. His concentration is down on his black guitar, but once he looks up, with his hair slightly messy on his forehead, Jaemin swears he’s never seen his eyes shine so breathtakingly. 

> _“And you know_

_For you, I'd bleed myself dry”_

The lyrics of the song resonate in his ears as Jeno smiles widely, his small eyes disappearing in half-moons, making Jaemin’s heart thump harder even from the distance. 

It’s like neither of them can unlock their eyes from each other. Jeno doesn’t let Jaemin breathe normally in between all the people around him. It’s overwhelming in the sweetest form possible. He knows his face is crimson red by the way it burns, but not even that can make him apart his gaze. Jeno is the one to break their staring game as the guitar solo of the song comes, leaving Jaemin amazed and somehow puzzled by everything that was suddenly happening. It feels like they’ve said everything without using a single word. 

When the song ends and one of Jeno’s friends introduces the next, Jaemin finally finds a table for himself. He is tired, but he would willingly stay looking at Jeno the whole night. 

And it goes like that, the rest of the night Jeno communicates with glances and breathy smiles, all until he calls him with a wave and Jaemin’s nervous heart can’t take Jeno’s sudden murmur: “This next song, I chose it as your Christmas present.” 

“I hope you like it.” he completes, holding Jaemin’s chin lastly, and walking back to the small stage. 

Jaemin’s heart couldn’t stop accelerating before, but now, it wouldn’t surprise him if it stopped doing its job at all. 

He doesn’t need a second or two to know what song it was. _“This side of paradise”._ Jeno had once told him about it and how much it reminded to someone. 

When the lyrics start, Jaemin’s mind is already all over the place. 

_“Are you lonely?”_

A rollercoaster of emotions travels through him. All of a sudden, all Jaemin can think of is how badly he wants to kiss Jeno and let his feelings flow carelessly. 

_“Our fingers dancing when they meet,_

_you seem so lonely”_

It feels surreal, in an inexplicable way. 

His repetitive thoughts continue to go in circles even after the song ends, even after everyone is saying “Merry Christmas” and Jeno gets out of the stage. 

_How is he going to act!?_

“Did you like it, button nose?” Jeno awakens him from his scandalous daydream. 

“I,” Jaemin replies, feeling dumber than ever, “I- I did. Sorry I... didn’t get you a present.” 

Jeno chuckles, barely audible with the replacement of music, “You came and that’s enough.” 

“Jeno!” a boy shouts from behind, “It was true! We’re getting a contract!” 

Jaemin recognizes this pink-haired boy as Hendery. Jeno’s eyes widen and Hendery’s face is lightened up.

“Say something! Mark is crying in the bathroom and you’re speechless?” he says while shaking Jeno’s shoulders. 

Jeno lets out a laugh, “I knew it. I was confident, and if I scream right now it would ruin my confidence game.” 

Hendery snorts comically making Jaemin giggle from his seat, catching both of the boys’ attention. 

“Oh, Jaemin! It’s been a while!” Hendery enthusiastically says, “Jeno begged us to play that last song. He’s such a hopeless romantic idiot for you.” 

He then grimaces in pain when Jeno nudges his side, a little painfully looking. 

“How dare you? I’m older–”

“Yes, hyung, we should meet tomorrow to talk about the contract.” Jeno smiles, and the other looks at him accusatorially before leaving. 

“What was that?” Jaemin asks. 

Jeno shakes his head, ignoring his questions as he replies with another question, “Do you wanna stay?”

Jaemin answers honestly, he doesn’t want to stay. Mainly for two reasons, he needs to organize his mind and heart. And two, he’s slowly building up millions of doubts. 

He needs courage and maybe in the morning, he’ll confront Jeno. That’s what he thinks as they walk to the station to take the subway, as they had accorded. 

Jaemin starts to realize why there are always misunderstandings between them. It’s because Jaemin isn’t brave enough to speak his feeling out. He wants to, hell, he wants to. Tonight more than any other night. 

The subway is empty, maybe there are more people in other sections of the train, but it’s quiet and lonely right where they are. Jaemin doesn’t sit down, he sustains himself using the bar and sighing beside Jeno. 

“You’re not gonna sit?” 

“No...” Jaemin mutters. Observing as Jeno stands next to him. 

And this, for some reason, makes him slightly mad. 

“What was Hendery talking about?”

“Oh,” Jeno replies, “we’re gonna sign to a record company.” 

Jaemin didn’t mean _that part,_ however _,_ hearing his answer brings him a certain type of joy as he turns to look at Jeno. 

“And you’re not celebrating? What’s wrong with you?” he lets out. 

Jeno is there with him, instead of getting drunk with his bandmates to celebrate their new achievement. It, again, makes Jaemin slightly mad. 

“I can’t celebrate, I feel like a coward.” 

Jaemin furrows his brows, “Why?” 

“I was so, so fucking close to doing what I wanted to do but I chickened out, I’m a coward.” 

Jaemin snorts, “You’re never clear.” 

“Are you being sarcastic now?” 

“You’re frustrating me. Be clear, what did you want to do? Why did you chicken out?”

Jeno, for the second time in the night, shakes his head and averts his eyes. This time, Jaemin _seriously_ can’t take it anymore. 

“It’s always the same. You do something that makes me wonder if you like me, then you disappear. And what did that song mean? Are you gonna tell me or are you gonna stop talking to me tomorrow again?” 

“Jaemin... the song.” Jeno starts, but Jaemin is quick to cut him off. 

“I’m so confused, you’re getting me _more and more_ confused. I feel stupid and I don’t know. I.. what was that? Do you like me? I mean, I- I do, a lot but, I need real words for once... do- do you?”

Even the mask falling off his nose frustrates him. It doesn’t help when Jeno tries to fix it for him. He’s never been this impatient for an answer, and apparently, Jeno isn’t planning on answering. 

_“_ What does that song fucking mean!? God!” Jaemin demands to Jeno’s face. And when his hand goes to his mask, Jaemin prepares long curses for not answering his questions, for not taking him seriously, because he’s probably still going to make fun of his small nose. 

He, Na Jaemin, just admitted he liked Jeno, on Christmas, a lonely stupid Christmas. Yet Jeno is still being a total idiot. 

“Can you–” Jaemin continues, struggling to formulate the right words. Being rejected or not, he doesn’t care anymore. He wants to tell him all his thoughts deliberately, but then he’s left wordless. Jeno doesn’t pull up his mask, he pulls it down. And before he can react, Jeno’s mask is down his chin too, his lips too dangerously close to his, making Jaemin’s breathing stop as he feels Jeno’s hit his cupid’s bow. 

“I’m... really bad at words when it comes to you.” he whispers slowly, “So, let me just...” 

Jeno covers Jaemin’s hand on the bar with his, then, as surreal as everything, he feels his lips being softly pressed by Jeno’s. He is gentle, Jaemin on the other hand, is shocked and still inpatient, but reciprocates eventually, and sincerely, Jaemin’s never felt so wonderfully lost. 

Jeno is a good kisser, he makes Jaemin know by the way he confidently introduces his tongue inside his mouth, licks his bottom lip, and by how he leads the kiss in a comfortable pace. Jaemin’s side is held and his head is slightly thrown back as the kiss deepens. It continues with a tender pace until Jaemin gets disconcerted by the demon that had gotten into him, making him bite and suck Jeno’s bottom lip into his mouth, creating a dangerous mess when Jeno grunts silently and bites him back. 

Jaemin gasps and Jeno takes this to invade his mouth, even more, making Jaemin’s belly feel tickly as a low moan escapes his throat. 

And that is either, the biggest mistake, or the best unconscious thing Jaemin has ever done.

Because between the thin string of saliva and Jeno, what has his heart racing and his libido awakening, is the dilated pupils that look directly into Jaemin’s eyes. 


	5. Are you lonely?

The last time Jeno visited Jaemin’s apartment, it was about half a year ago, when he had just moved in and invited all their mutual friends over. 

And he would be lying if he said he never fantasied of kissing Jaemin, touching his body, and making him let out sweet sounds. He’s a young man and he can’t control when his subconscious decides to portray his wet dreams. 

But despite all of this, he _never, really, never,_ thought of it happening this way. 

He has Jaemin in the entrance of his home, his body pressed against Jeno’s, while he pushes him against the wall, barely managing to close the door. 

Jeno lifts him by the back of his thighs and Jaemin encloses his legs around his hips, turning the position in daydreaming friction that has Jaemin gasping and Jeno grunting as he continues to kiss him messily. 

Jaemin’s palms roam around his shoulders to his biceps, Jeno kneads the back of his thighs until his hands find their way to Jaemin’s ass. He moans in his ear, and Jeno, who was busy leaving marks on his neck, feels like losing all his senses yet again. Jaemin is going to be the death of him. 

“Nana..” he whispers, kissing him again before Jaemin speaks. 

“We...” Jaemin answers, breathy, “we can go to my room.” 

Jaemin’s weak voice with those words automatically makes Jeno put him down, chasing Jaemin with their hands interlocked. 

He feels a little too high for the heat and lust in his body, however, he still admires Jaemin’s vividly Christmas decoration. There’s a huge tree and fairy lights everywhere. Even on the glass doors of the balcony, even on the window with a wreath in the middle. The window is in front of a small couch with a mirror right next to it, which is too, surrounded by lights. 

He sits there, pulling Jaemin with him and making him lean down to kiss him. 

“Wait,” Jaemin separates, giggling, “Just let me–”

A sharp woof interrupts. Jeno turns his head, finding the intruder, a furry, tiny intruder. 

“Acorn!” the brunette calls, and the puppy watches him with ears up. 

Jeno thinks that’s a particular name. 

Jaemin leaves the place between Jeno’s legs to make the dog follow him. 

Jeno waits patiently, with a certain discomfort down there. When Jaemin comes back he has a bottle in his hands and a burning red face. 

He chuckles, realizing what it was.

Lube.

“I had to lock Acorn inside my room,” Jaemin says, flushed cheeks when he adds, “and I don’t have a condom.” 

Jeno holds in a coo, he gives Jaemin half-moon eyes and stands up to cup his pink cheeks. “You’re serious...” he huffs, “Can you get cuter than this?”

Jaemin places a hand on his chest, “Do you... still want to do it?” 

“I– yes, I want to.” Jeno responds, “But if you don’t, it’s okay.” 

Jeno stills battles to guess what goes on in Jaemin’s head. He never knows if what he answers is correct or if he sounds like a jerk. This time, different from others, he doesn’t reply and simply kisses Jeno. 

Things escalate faster once he holds Jaemin by the waist and lays him down on the couch, inconveniently small, but he won’t dare interrupt themselves anymore. 

Jaemin spreads his legs, giving space for Jeno to nibble on the skin of his neck and get rid of his jacket and sweater. Jeno trails kiss through all his torso, concentrating on his nipples every time Jaemin lets out breathy sounds. Jeno slides his own shirt off and takes the opportunity to do the same with Jaemin’s trousers. Leaving himself with his pants, and Jaemin with only his socks and his underwear. 

And the image goes straight to his dick. 

Jaemin pulls Jeno by his nape, interrupting his whispers with needy lips, “You are...” cuts, “so fucking beautiful.” 

Then Jeno palms Jaemin’s bulge, and the whine he lets out gets him impossibly harder. 

Jeno pumps Jaemin in slow motions after freeing him of his underwear, the precum making it easy as his lips go to Jaemin’s inner thighs, sucking the milky skin, causing the brunette to grip on Jeno’s hair while he continues to leave reddish marks. 

Jaemin’s body quivers at the feeling of Jeno’s breath hitting his entrance and Jeno is enjoying this the most. 

“Je- Jeno...” Jaemin moans out, “Prep, please.” 

Jeno’s never granted someone’s request so quickly. He spreads the liquid on his fingers, a generous amount to start with, then he separates Jaemin’s legs a bit more, being welcomed by his fleshy, pink slit. 

Jeno pecks his lips as he starts with a finger, getting responses by Jaemin’s face, and waiting for his words. 

He adds more lube to the second and does the same with the third, giving Jaemin time to adjust. Jeno was going slow, letting Jaemin know that he can tell him anything. 

Once Jaemin feels adjusted, he calls Jeno’s name with a thin voice and Jeno, then, fingers him deeper and faster, trying to find his sweet spot. 

Jaemin whimpers and his back arches, then Jeno knows he found it. 

“Jen... there...” the brunette breathes out, biting down his moans, “You can– I’m prepped already.” 

“Sure, baby?” Jeno asks, the petname sticking to his tongue. 

Jaemin hums, Jeno pecks his lips and the other then whispers, disconcerting Jeno a little, “I can help you now... with your clothes.” 

Jeno has no words left, he simply takes his feet to the ground and Jaemin sits. Jeno’s greatly noticeable bulge is right in front of Jaemin’s face. It makes his dick twitch inside his tight pants.

He sees what was coming, even if lust blurs his vision. Jeno takes this sight to his box of lucid fantasies, where there will only be the collection of _this_ Christmas night. The metallic sound of Jaemin unbuckling his belt feels more arousing than it should, admiring the way Jaemin’s hands delicately rush to get rid of it. Even better with the way he undoes his button, unzips and pulls down his jeans. 

Jaemin palms his painfully hard erection through the fabric of his boxers, and without previous warning, he also slides it down. His cock springs stiff to his stomach. Jeno is going to have this image impregnated forever; Jaemin licking his lips and looking up at him with innocent eyes. 

Jeno thumbs his bottom lip, and Jaemin eagerly opens his mouth. “We can leave that for later, can’t we Nana?”

Jaemin gazes at him with dark eyes, making Jeno’s control get out of his hands as he reaches for the lube again to spread it on his length, immediately causing Jaemin a smirk, and his dainty hands to wrap around his cock, motioning them torturingly slow to the base, making Jeno breathe out cusses. 

Jaemin speeds up, going down and stopping from time to time on the head. Jeno had always thought of Jaemin as an angel, no completely innocent, but enough to surprise him with how skilled his hands are moving right now. 

His mind is blown, completely, when the next thing he sees is Jaemin stopping his hands on the head of his cock, and give it a kittenish lick. 

Jeno growls, he catches hold of Jaemin’s jaw, lifting his chin upwards, making the other almost let out a whine, “You know what you’re doing.” Jeno susurrates.

“I always do.” 

Jeno can’t help smiling, Jaemin does too, and even though the smell of sex is filling the air and they’re surrounded by lust, he feels something tickle inside his chest. 

“Nana,” Jeno calls in a raspy voice, leaning to crash their lips, “would you turn around for me?” 

Jaemin bites Jeno’s lips as a response. His body turns over and he easily bends his knees on the couch, to then sink his elbows as well, and the side of his face and chest are straight pressed to the padded surface. The position causes Jeno an instinctive grunt. He is fascinated as he splays his hands across Jaemin’s back, and he finds a newly discovered obsession on his perfectly formed lower back dimples. 

Jeno could be doing this for the rest of the night, and for the entire morning, but the way Jaemin’s entrance clenches around nothing boils his blood with titillation. So he keeps caressing his lower back as he aligns the tip of his cock, making Jaemin’s breath hitch. 

Jeno submerges himself slowly, moaning gravelly at his lover’s tightness and taking a firm grip on his hips. 

“Oh, God...” the brunette whines with a thin voice, “I knew you were big but...” 

Jeno chuckles, focusing on Jaemin’s barely visible side profile, “But?” 

Jaemin gasps, grasping on the material of the coach as Jeno bottoms out. 

He is, honestly, overwhelmed by his emotions and the feeling of Jaemin around him. The mirror in front of him provokes a deeper arousing sensation, with the reflection of him completely inside of Jaemin and him having his face buried in his couch. 

Jeno starts leaving feathery kisses on the skin of his back, waiting for a sign to know he can move. He's always had this thought that if he was to _ever_ hurt Jaemin in any way possible, he would dig his own grave himself. 

Jaemin mumbles something Jeno couldn’t understand, but then he pushes backward, faintly rubbing Jeno’s pelvis, eliciting a curse.

Jeno pulls out completely just to sink in Jaemin again, and Jaemin whimpers trying to find better support on his fists. Then Jeno leans to kiss his nape and pin his wrists on the couch. He starts moving in and out in a slow pace, inciting Jaemin’s heavy groans and his legs slightly shake when Jeno hits the right spot. 

“Fuck!” he moans out, “Like– that, Jen...”

Jeno mentally saves that as music to his ears. Following the arousal in his veins, he starts thrusting in a new pace, letting out raspy moans as Jaemin follows with the most beautiful sounds Jeno’s ever heard. His whimpers are muffled, although it isn’t like they’re being cautious about being loud. The sound of their skins slapping fills the room, making the sweet decoration seem sinful. 

“God! Jeno!” Jaemin moans with a shaky, high-pitched voice. 

The view is really something he would never forget, however, it just gets better. 

“H– ha..ir.” 

In any other scenario, Jeno would be confused, but right now he doesn’t need to be told twice to understand Jaemin’s request. He’s not sure if it’s a good idea, he doesn’t want to be harsh, or _brusque,_ as Jaemin would say. But _he_ was the one to ask, and Jeno would never say no to Jaemin.

Jeno runs his fingers through Jaemin’s hair, and he tries to be as gentle as possible when he pulls it back, leaving Jaemin’s face reflected in the mirror. And _holy fuck. It was the best decision he’s ever taken._

Jaemin’s lips are parted and swollen, with saliva on the corner of them and running down his chin. His cheeks are flushing pink, covering also part of his neck and the hickeys Jeno left to make him impossibly alluring. 

And his eyes, his doe-eyes are teary and glaring with so much intensity as they look at him from the mirror, as his moans get out of his throat freely. It all builds to a knot inside Jeno’s stomach and he knows this image of Jaemin alone will be the one to take him to his climax. 

Jaemin’s body starts to shiver, his eyes roll back, and his legs are trembling, about to give up as Jeno rolls his hips faster, making him light-headed. His hands are restless and he curls his back. Jeno grips his waist, then Jaemin cries out, letting Jeno know his orgasm had hit him, staining the fabric under them. 

Jeno follows suit, Jaemin’s silky walls clench around him repeatedly, resulting in all it takes to cum inside Jaemin, with his head tilting back and a raspy groan. 

He feels electricity travel inside him and a weak spasm as he pulls out. Jaemin turns his figure to the side, giving Jeno space to fall next to him. 

They hear each other’s heavy breathing, trying to come down this euphoric sensation of their post-orgasm. 

“Jesus...” Jaemin pants. 

“Merry Christmas.” Jeno lets out, attempting to make Jaemin laugh and also, lighten the air because now he knows he will have to use actual words. 

Jeno turns his head, coming across Jaemin's wide smile and tired eyes, “Dumbass.” he mutters with a chuckle. 

“You were just moaning my name, you can’t call me dumbass now.” 

Jaemin shushes as his face slightly blushes, covering Jeno’s mouth with his index finger. It doesn’t last long because Jeno takes the change to instead, hold his hand and let them rest together on top of his naked chest. 

Jaemin stares at him, unaware of the sparkle in his eyes. From the first day, Jeno was introduced to Jaemin, he thought Jaemin was undeniably beautiful. Tonight, more than ever, Jeno was mesmerized by his brown eyes, his _button nose_ , and his pink lips. 

“So...” Jaemin murmurs, “can we talk about the song?” 

Jeno titters, pulling Jaemin closer with this unoccupied hand, “Okay, but it’s a secret.”

A line appears between Jaemin’s brows, Jeno finds it adorably amusing. 

Feeling his heart accelerate in his chest, Jeno leans close to Jaemin’s temple. The other flinches for the tickling Jeno’s breath causes as it brushes his ear, and then Jeno feels his stomach flip, finally confessing in a whisper, “I’m head over heels for you.” 

His face is probably red. Well, how can it not be when Jaemin stares into his eyes like that? 

_God..._

_Jaemin isn’t muttering a single word._

_Was it too much?_

But then Jaemin suddenly pecks the tip of his nose, leaving Jeno with a stunning smile. 

“You dress like a delinquent but you’re so damn corny,” Jaemin says, giggling. 

Jeno turns to his side so as to have Jaemin face to face, still holding his lover’s hand. He captures his lips briefly, then he thumps his cheek before continue with their noisy kisses. 

He breathes in Jaemin’s honeyed aroma. Having him like this feels exhilarating, he doesn’t think he can ever let go. 

Jeno leans their foreheads together, submerging at the moment for a second. Jaemin smiles adoringly while Jeno, then, asks, “So tomorrow I can introduce you to my band as my boyfriend?” 

“Only if we wear matching scarves.” 

“Let’s get them right now.” Jeno jokes and Jaemin’s titter resonate softly in his ears, “And... next Christmas, can you come with me to my family’s house?” 

“Sure.” Jaemin responds, “Although this time you’ll be able to shove your contract on their faces.” 

“A contract _and_ a pretty boyfriend. Maybe we should go on New Year’s eve.” 

Jaemin hums as a response, yawning after and burying his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck.

“We can’t sleep like this, baby. You should shower first....” Jeno stops, “Do you think your dog heard us?” 

He tried to tease Jaemin with the last sentence, but Jaemin’s head suddenly separates from his neck. He covers his mouth. “Acorn... Oh my God, she’s still locked in my room.” 

Jeno clicks his tongue, “You scared me.” 

“I traumatized my child, Jeno. You wouldn’t understand it because you have a cat.” 

“When was the last time we discussed this? Like three days ago?” 

Jaemin shushes him again, putting on his underwear with difficulty and doing the same with the first shirt he grabs, which happens to be Jeno’s. 

Jeno takes pride in this new picture he’ll, for sure, save for himself in his collection. 

“Wear something!” Jaemin tells him with a blushy face, as he throws Jeno’s boxers to his torso, “I’ll try to get Acorn out of my room, she probably thinks I left my bed all for her.” 

Jeno sits as he watches Jaemin stand up and walk _slower than usual_ to his room. 

It’s been a while since he feels like this, so good, so happy, so in the clouds. 

Lonely? No part of him is missing now. Jeno feels complete. Like it doesn’t matter if tomorrow’s the end of the world, as long as he has Jaemin. 

Jeno is so profoundly in love, and he wouldn’t change a thing to be where he is now. 

♡ End ♡ 


End file.
